Akane Shinjo
is one of the main antagonists in SSSS.GRIDMAN. Portrayed as a classmate of Yuta and his friends, she is a student who was popular for her appearance and talent. However behind that facade lies a troubled individual. History SSSS.GRIDMAN Known at school as being both highly attractive and something of a genius, Akane is known for being a bubbly individual. However, this is a facade as Akane is clearly a psychologically damaged individual, harboring murderous intent towards anyone who wrongs her, even in the most minute of ways. Somehow, the cyber-being Alexis・Kerib managed to contact her through her computer and with his help, Akane creates the invading Kaiju to impose revenge towards all who do her wrong. When Gridman gets in the way of her Kaiju attacks, she becomes obsessed with getting the Hyper Agent killed. She also suspects Yuta Hibiki of being the one who transforms into Gridman. Using cunning and wits, she gets him and his friends to gradually reveal his secret and when she confirms that Yuta transforms into Gridman, she sends Anti to personally kill him. Anoshiras tells Yuta that Akane is like a god watching over the city and reveals to him that she is the one sending all the kaiju to attack, with the help of someone far more dangerous, and that the city being reshaped os because of her. Powers and Abilities *'Intelligence': Akane is stated to be a gifted young woman and shows several hints of that. **'Sculpting': Akane sculpts the forms of all the monsters that Alexis brings to life. In addition, the monster models she designed are mostly detailed like that of a hobby modeler. **'Technology Acuity': Akane seems to be skilled in the use of technology, operating a remote control drone via her tablet computer. Monsters created Just like her predecessor, Akane's inspiration for monster varies from her petty grudges against anyone, even if it was an accident: *Ghoulghilas: Created to kill Tonkawa and the volleyball club members, who accidentally ruined her special dog for Yuta. (succeeded; deceased) *Dévadadan: Created to murder her homeroom teacher for bumping into her by accident and not apologizing. (failed; deceased) *Anti: Created to kill Gridman for getting in the way. (failed; alive) *Gonglee: Created to kill the Arcadia group, who mistook her profile picture as Alien Baltan instead of Alien Reguran and for interrupting her attempts to spend time with Rikka. (partially failed; deceased) *Go'yavec: Created to kill Gridman. (failed; deceased) *Illusion Monsters: Created to reset and rebuild the city, as well as making a barrier around it. Trivia *Alongside Yuta and Alexis・Kerib, Akane was one of the adopted characters from the planning of the scrapped sequel, Denkou Choujin Gridman F. SSSS.GRIDMAN adopted many of these leftover plans and likewise, she is portrayed as a successor of Takeshi Todo, working for Alexis as the person who designs monsters. However, she also adopted some of the minor traits of Naoto's friends in Denkou Choujin Gridman: **Ippei Baba: Both are fond of special dog (a type of hot dog). Akane mimics the pose of Alien Baltan in episode 1, which Ippei also did in the fifth episode of the original series. In addition, Ippei and Akane are equally artistic in designing three dimensional objects instead of drawing them in 8-bit game pixels. **Yuka Inoue: Both are described as the most talented student in their class. *Whereas Takeshi is evidently an unlucky individual and is an introvert, Akane manages to put up a friendly facade in front of everyone and is the ace of her class, further reinforcing her disguise. *Just as much of the cast have color schemes based on Transformers Shattered Glass characters, Akane's colors appear to be based on the evil Shattered Glass incarnation of Optimus Prime, with her her purple jacket matching his main color. Her glasses (which are also cracked on the right side) and headphones (which resemble Optimus Prime's ears and horns) further contribute to this homage. *In episode 2, she is shown to have a habit of chewing the straw of her juice box. *Akane used to be close friends with Rikka, as stated in Episode 4. id:Akane Shinjo Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Category:SSSS.GRIDMAN Characters Category:Human Villains Category:Antagonists